Naturalmente Encantador
by songjiki
Summary: YAOI - [ADAPTACION] Esto es Yaoi, asì que si no les gusta esta temática, no sigan leyendo. TVXQ,THSK, DBSK, YunJae. . Las primeras impresiones son importantes, por eso es bueno llamar la atención, aquí es donde YunHo, un gran jugador de fútbol que debido a una lesión emprende un viaje, dónde conocerá a un chico algo peculiar
1. Chapter 1

No era normal ver una persona con disfraz de león sin cabeza a lado de una carretera sola, ni siquiera para Jung YunHo

-Qué diablos? - dijo YunHo frenando de golpe su flamante auto y se detuvo frente a esa persona

El león seguía caminado, tenía un cuerpo muy voluminoso sin mencionar la cola "Realmente los leones tenían la cola así?", la persona parecía enojada

Por un momento pensó que era una chica pues tenía un cuerpo esbelto, pero se percató que era un chico, traía una pequeña liga recogiendo su corto cabello de un color castaño . Por un momento lo pensó, pero finalmente abrió la puerta de su auto y salió, lo primero que se pudo ver de él era un par de botas de marca reconocida, seguido por el resto de él, medía 186 cm de un cuerpo un poco musculoso, rasgos afilados y un encanto sin igual, o al menos eso a su manager le gustaba decir, aún cuando fuera cierto, YunHo nunca fue vanidoso, como la mayoría de la gente lo cree, sin embargo era una buena forma de mantener a la agente alejada

-Oye, necesitas ayuda? - preguntó el moreno

El chico no dejo de caminar, dando pequeños y extraños pasos por el disfraz - Tienes un arma?

-No

-Entonces no me puedes ayudar - dijo y siguió caminando

El moreno sonrió y caminó tras él, con sus larguísimas piernas solo necesito un par de pasos para llegar hasta él.

-Qué día eh? - dijo el moreno - No es normal que haga tanto calor en mayo, pero no me puedo quejar

El chico lo volteó a mirar con sus oscuros ojos, pudo apreciar su blanca y delicada piel, su pequeña nariz, su pequeña barbilla, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue su voluptuosos labios, parecía un príncipe sacado de un libro de cuentos infantiles o tal vez una princesa?

-Un actor - dijo con sonrisa burlona - Que suerte la mía

-Quien dice que soy actor?

-Eres muy bonito - dijo el chico - incluso más que mis amigas

-Es una maldición - dijo el moreno sonriente, mientras el chico soltaba un gruñido en disgusto

-No te da vergüenza?

-Lo termino aceptando

-Oye …

-Me llamo U-know - dijo caminando a lado del chico

-Suena falso

Lo era, pero no de la manera que él pensaba

-Para que necesitas un arma?

-Para asesinar a mi ex novio

-Por haberte hecho usar eso?

El chico se giró y con la voluminosa cola que parecía de todo menos de león, golpeo al moreno - No molestes

-Y perderme toda la diversión?

El chico miró el automóvil deportivo, un Ferrari color rojo, le había costado varios cientos de miles de dólares, pero no había afectado su fortuna, ser el mejor jugador de Seúl FC, era casi como ser dueño de un banco.

El chico se apartó varios mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, un gesto algo tierno, con la pata de león, que al parecer no podía quitarse

-Puedes llevarme

-No arañaras la tapicería? - preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa

-Deja de molestarme - dijo el chico con mueca de molestia

-Perdón - dijo el moreno, que por fin se alegraba de haberse alejado de la ciudad y vagar por los pueblos cercanos - Sube

Aunque fue idea del pelinegro, dudó un poco. Después de unos instantes siguió al moreno , este en lugar de ayudarlo a entrar en el auto, solo se limitó a observarlo divertido

Lo más difícil de todo era entrar en el área de las piernas y la cola, pues tenían demasiado relleno, y al intentar sentarse, su cabeza golpeo el techo del automóvil, se enojó al no poder entrar, que intento arrancar la cola, sin poder conseguirlo

El moreno se rascaba la nuca

-No estas siendo malo con el león?

-Está bien - dijo el castaño alejándose del auto

YunHo sonrió

-Lo siento - gritó - Me avergüenzo por mi forma de portarme, deja que te ayude

El castaño se debatía entre el orgullo y la necesidad, y no era necesario preguntar cuál de las dos había ganado, pues el castaño estaba a lado del moreno, que lo ayudó a entrar al auto, doblaron la cola, para que pudiera sentarse, aunque no muy cómodamente. El moreno se puso detrás del volante, el disfraz despedía cierto olor. Abrió la ventana antes de arrancar

-A dónde vamos?

-Sigue por unos kilómetros. Luego llegaremos a un templo, ahí giramos a la derecha

El pelinegro sudaba como si estuviera en una sauna, bajo ese disfraz apestoso, encendió el aire acondicionado.

-Es fácil encontrar trabajo como león?

La mirada burlona que el pelinegro le dirigió indicaba que sabía que el moreno se divertía a su costa

-Estaba haciendo promoción para la tienda de artículos deportivos Saja, de acuerdo?

-Promoción?

-Al negocio no le va muy bien o eso es lo que me dijeron, llegue aquí hace poco - el castaño señalo con la cabeza - Esta carretera te lleva solo a NamWon y a la tienda y la autopista te lleva a varias ciudades más, entre esas a Gwangju donde hay un centro comercial dónde hay una gran variedad de tiendas

-Creo que ya entiendo

-Y cada fin de semana, contratan a alguien para que pasee por la carretera anunciando el negocio - dijo el pelinegro

YunHo sospechaba que ni siquiera hubiera intentado regresar al pueblo con el disfraz puesto si llevara ropa debajo

-No he visto ningún coche - dijo el moreno - Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Me llevó la esposa del dueño, después de que mi auto decidiera morir, se suponía que me pasaría a recoger hace una hora, pero como veras no lo hizo, estaba decidiendo que hacer cuando vi al rey de los imbéciles en un Hyundai i20 que ayudé a pagar

-Tu novio?

-Ex Novio

-Al que quieres asesinar

-No bromeo - dijo desviando la mirada a la carretera - Ahí esta el templo, gira a la derecha

-Si te llevo al lugar del crimen, me convertiré en tu cómplice?

-Solo si quieres

-Claro, por qué no? - giró en una calle en muy mal estado, la mayoría de las casas se veían en mal estado y algunas hasta abandonadas

-En esa casa blanca - dijo el chico

El automóvil se detuvo frente a una serie de habitaciones, dónde se podía leer el cartel de : "Se alquilan habitaciones", en el pequeño estacionamiento había un Hyundai i20, a lado de este un chico pelirrojo con las caderas apoyadas en la puerta del copiloto, en cuanto vio el coche de YunHo se enderezó.

-Ese debe ser JunSu - dijo el león - La última conquista de YooChun, yo fui el anterior

JunSu era joven, delgado, aunque tenía un gran trasero, mientras que él chico a su lado traía el traje de un león, estaba todo sudado … eso lo dejaba en mucha desventaja a pesar de aparecer en un Ferrari con él detrás del volante. YunHo vio por el parabrisas cómo un chico con un corte muy raro salía de una de las habitaciones. Ése debía ser YooChun. Era un chico delgado, de cabello oscuro y de piel igual de blanca que el león.

YooChun se detuvo en cuanto vio el Ferrari, mientras el pelirrojo también los miraba. YunHo se tomó su tiempo para salir, rodear el auto y abrir la puerta para que el león pudiera salir. Para desgracia del león, cuando intentó salir, la cola se interpuso en su camino. Trató de hacerla a un lado, pero lo único que gano fue que esta lo golpeara en la cara. El león se quejo en silencio por el golpe, aunque se notaba que le había dolido, y mucho, intentó salir nuevamente, pero cayó de rodillas.

YooChun solo lo miraba

-Jae?

-Él es Jae? - preguntó el pelirrojo - Es un payaso o algo así?

-No, al menos no antes - dijo YooChun desviando la atención del león que trataba de levantarse al moreno - Y tu quien eres?

-Alguien - dijo el moreno sin muchas ganas - Querido por muchos y odiado por unos cuantos más

YooChun lo miró extrañado, pero cuando el león por fin logró levantarse su expresión cambió

-Dónde esta Jae? - preguntó el chico molesto - Qué hiciste con él?

-Maldito mentiroso, eres un hipócrita - dijo el león con furia reflejada en sus ojos

-Cuándo te he mentido? - dijo inocentemente, que el moreno se molestó y no quería imaginarse como lo había tomado el león - Nunca te he mentido - dijo - Te lo expliqué todo en la carta

-Una carta que no leí hasta después de haber dejado Seúl, renunciado a mi trabajo y haber llegado a este lugar - dijo molesto el león - Y qué encontré después de llegar?, Encontré al hombre que gastó más de tres meses rogándome que dejara Seúl y viniera aquí?, Encontré al hombre que lloró como un bebé por teléfono, amenazándome con suicidarte, y diciendo que era su mejor amigo y la única persona en la que confiaba? No, no lo encontré, lo que encontré fue una carta diciéndome que la persona que juró que era lo único que lo mantenía vivo no me necesitaba más porque se había enamorado de alguien más. También diciéndome que no debería darle importancia a esto, que no debería sentirme mal. Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo cara a cara

El pelirrojo rápidamente intervino enojado

-Eso es porque eres todo una molestia

-Ni siquiera me conoces - dijo molesto el león

-YooChun me lo contó todo - dijo el pelirrojo - No quiero ser grosero, pero deberías ir a terapia, te ayudaría a no sentirte tan depresivo y no deprimir a la gente a tu alrededor, en especial a Chunnie

La cara del león se tornó toda roja

-YooChun se pasa la vida escribiendo canciones depresivas y haciendo trabajos para lo demás

El moreno solo miraba en silencio

-Tienes razón Chunnie - dijo el pelirrojo - Es insoportable

El león se tensó, apretó la mandíbula y se acercó a YooChun

-Soy insoportable?

-Si, pero no siempre - dijo YooChun con una sonrisa - Solo cuando trato de escribir canciones - dijo colocándose unas gafas oscuras - Ahora dime dónde esta mi cuaderno de partituras?, se que lo tienes

-Si soy tan insoportable como dices, cómo es que no has escrito nada desde que dejaste Seúl, no dijiste que yo te inspiraba?

-Eso fue antes - dijo el pelirrojo - Ahora él esta enamorado de mi, ahora soy yo el que lo inspira

-Ay por favor - dijo el león - Se conocieron hace unas semanas

-El corazón no necesita tiempo para reconocer su alma gemela - dijo el pelinegro

-Alma gemela? - preguntó el león con amargura, pues recordaba cómo el pelinegro siempre le decía que él era su alma gemela - No digas estupideces

-No son estupideces - dijo el pelirrojo - Lo que pasa es que tienes celos del talento de YooChun

YunHo se comenzaba a molestar con el pelirrojo, así que no se sorprendió cuando el león lo miró enojado

-Vuelves abrir la boca, y te la rompo, entendiste? - dijo - Esto es entre YooChun y yo

El pelirrojo iba a contestar, pero la expresión del león lo hizo recapacitar, porque se mantuvo en silencio, el moreno se desanimó, pues le hubiera gustado ver cómo el león le daba una lección al pelirrojo.

-Sé que estas molesto - dijo YooChun - Pero un día de estos estarás feliz por mi

El moreno miró como el león intentaba levantar las mangas del disfraz

-Alegrarme? - preguntó con ironía

-No quiero pelear - dijo el pelinegro - Siempre quieres pelear

El pelirrojo solo asentía

-Si, eso haces JaeJoong - dijo el pelirrojo

-Tienes razón - dijo el león antes de aventarse sobre YooChun que cayó ante la fuerza del león

-Qué haces? - dijo el pelinegro - Suéltame

Mientras el pelinegro gritaba, el pelirrojo se acercó para ayudarlo

-Quieres dejarlo

El moreno se apoyó contra su Ferrari para disfrutar del espectáculo

-Ten cuidado con las gafas, son de marca

El pelinegro simplemente llevó sus manos para proteger su cara, mientras el león arremetía contra él

-Fui yo quien compró esas gafas - dijo sin dejar de golpear al pelinegro

-Déjalo - dijo el pelirrojo tomando la cola del león y jalando de ella

YooChun no sabía si protegerse él o proteger sus gafas

-Estas loco

-Tu me contagiaste - dijo el león intentando golpear la cabeza del pelinegro

JunSu tenía unos buenos brazos, demostrados al tirar de la cola del león, pero este no pensaba dejar ir esta oportunidad. Mientras el moreno seguía divertido con la pelea, pues no había visto una pelea tan divertida desde la temporada anterior, en la que su equipo se peleo con el de Busán IPark

-Las rompiste- dijo el pelinegro molesto

-Pues ahora sigues tu - dijo el león que volvió a golpearlo

YunHo hacia muecas de dolor, mientras miraba al pelinegro tirado en el suelo siendo golpeado por el león, después de unos momentos pudo quitarse al león de encima con ayuda del pelirrojo

-Voy a demandarte - dijo el pelinegro molesto

YunHo no aguantó más y se acercó. Con el tiempo, había visto demasiadas grabaciones de si mismo y sabía que impresión causaba en la gente. YooChun lo miró y se quedó quieto

-Tu lo viste - dijo - Viste lo que me hizo

-Lo único que vi - dijo el moreno - Fue otra razón para que no te invitemos a nuestra boda- el moreno se acercó al león y llevó su brazo hasta los hombros de este, y miró cariñosamente a los sorprendidos ojos del león - Te tengo que pedir perdón amor. Debí haberte creído cuando me dijiste que era asco en eso de escribir, y que no merecía que le dieras explicaciones … pero no, tuve que insistir para que hablaras con este imbécil, la próxima vez recuérdame que siempre tienes razón. Y tienes que admitir que debiste haberte cambiado antes, no creo que lo que hagamos en la cama les incumba

El león parecía una persona que no se sorprendía con facilidad, pero el moreno lo había logrado, mientras que el pelinegro los miraba asombrado y el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar

-Nuestra boda? - preguntó el pelirrojo

-Si, tal vez es algo precipitado - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa - Pero realmente acepto vivir conmigo para siempre, pueden creerlo?

Los chicos los miraban sin saber que decir, cuando el pelinegro recupero el habla, comenzó a pedirle el cuaderno, el moreno suponía que era algo sin importancia, el pelinegro cuando escucho esto, comenzó reclamarle que ese cuaderno era donde tenía la mayoría de sus canciones. Los chicos subieron al auto, el pelinegro miró al león y dijo en tono arrogante

-Vamos SuSu, vayamos al departamento - dijo el moreno - Tengo tantas ganas de hacerte mio.

El león se sintió bien solo por un momento, pues después de que el Hyundai se alejara la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y salió una mujer ya mayor

-Que pasa? - preguntó molesta

El león solo miró el camino por donde al auto se fue

-Nada - dijo el león

La mujer miró enojada al león

-Sabía que ibas a ser un problema, no debí haber dejado que te quedaras en la habitación - dijo la mujer

Por lo que YunHo entendió, YooChun se había quedado en esa habitación, hasta hace poco, cuando se fue con JunSu, el león llegó un día después de que todo eso sucediera, dónde encontró la carta con la explicación del pelinegro, y el león había decidido quedarse ahí hasta decidir que hacer

-No te quiero aquí - dijo la mujer

-No se preocupe, mañana me largo

-Será mejor que me pagues lo que me debes

-Claro - dijo el león entre dientes

La mujer miró al moreno y luego a su coche, por lo general todas las personas de Corea lo reconocían, pero ella no parecía aficionada al fútbol

-Eres traficante? Si llevas drogas en el auto, llamaré a la policía

-Solo llevo aspirinas - dijo el moreno sonriente

-Con qué comediante? - dijo la mujer molesta antes de entrar a la casa

El moreno se lamentó la desaparición de la mujer, porque eso quería decir que su diversión había terminado

No le animaba mucho tener que manejar nuevamente, a pesar de que había decidido hacer un viaje para pensar en lo que haría con su vida ahora. Había sufrido muchos golpes mientras jugaba, pero era algo sin importancia. Ocho años jugando en diferentes equipos, pero nunca había sufrido una lesión grave, lo más grave que sufrió fue un dedo fracturado a la hora de no caer bien después de dar un cabezazo

Pero hace tres meses, en la final contra los Incheon United, se lastimó la rodilla, tuvo que someterse a una cirugía, la cual salió bien, podría seguir jugando, pero ya no sería lo mismo, y ése era el problema, se había acostumbrado a pensar que era invencible, siempre eran los demás los que sufrían lesiones, pero no él, al menos hasta ese momento.

Su vida también había llegado a su fin en otros aspectos, había comenzado a pasar demasiado tiempo en bares, despertándose con mujeres u hombres que ni conocía, al final había decidido viajar a un lugar tranquilo para pensar en su vida.

Para su mala suerte, no le iba la soledad y en lugar de ver las cosas positivamente, había acabado más confundido y deprimido. El asunto con el león le había distraído, pero ahora había llegado a su fin

Cuando se disponía a subir a su coche, una puerta fue abierta y salió volando una maleta, cayó a mitad del pequeño estacionamiento, abriéndose y tirando toda la ropa, después apareció una mochila negra y luego el león

-Estafadora - gritó el león

El león tuvo que bajar con cuidado los escalones, pues sus patas eran demasiado voluminosas

El moreno recordó que el chico le había dicho que su coche no funcionaba, lo que le daba una excusa para no viajar solo

-Quieres que te lleve? - preguntó el moreno

El chico lo miró sorprendido de que él todavía estuviera allí. El que alguien se olvidara de él era algo muy raro, que despertó su interés. El león lo miró con duda, mientras se levantaba con torpeza

-Esta bien

El moreno lo ayudó a levantar la ropa, que como verdadero experto en el tema, la ropa parecía comprada en algún supermercado, la ropa ni siquiera estaba a la moda en años pasados y mucho menos ahora, algo raro, pues por la linda cara de león pensó que tendría ropa a la moda, por alguna razón le recordaba los cuentos infantiles-

-A juzgar por la actitud de esa mujer - dijo metiendo las cosas del castaño en el auto - Supongo que no le has pagado

-Peor que eso - dijo el león - Me robaron el dinero que tenía en la habitación

-Tienes mala suerte

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, pero no es mala suerte, es un lapso de estupidez - dijo el castaño mirando la casa - Sabía que YooChun regresaría cuando encontré el cuaderno debajo de la cama, pero en lugar de esconder el dinero en mi coche, lo metí en la pagina de la revista Cosmopolitan … YooChun odia Cosmopolitan, dice que lo leen personas huecas, así que pensé que no se le ocurriría revisar ahí

YunHo no leía Cosmopolitan, pero le agradaba la gente que trabajaba ahí, pues una vez había posado para una sesión de fotos para esa revista

-Supongo que querrás ir a la tienda - dijo el moreno ayudando a subir al león - A menos que quieras imponer moda

-Puedes dejarme allí antes de ir a … - dijo el león, que por alguna razón sentía una aversión por él, que era muy raro, pues él era Jung YunHo, el castaño bajo la mirada al GPS - Yeosu?

-Voy de vacaciones a Kanggol, ChunNam - dijo el moreno, que hace días le había gustado la idea de ir a la antigua casa, por no decir vieja, que había comprado, y ahora no estaba tan seguro, vivía en Seúl, aunque nació en Gwangju , seguía sin entender ¿Qué rayos iba hacer a una isla?

-Eres un granjero o algo así?

-No, adivinaste la primera vez, soy actor

-No he escuchado sobre ti

-Viste la ultima película de Kwon SangWoo?

-Si

-Pues yo también salí en esa película, es un gran amigo

-Claro - dijo con sarcasmo el castaño soltando un suspiro, reclinó su cabeza en el respaldo - Tienes un coche increíble, ropa carísima, mi vida de mal en peor, me acabo de dar cuenta … eres un traficante de drogas

-No soy traficante - dijo indignado el moreno, pues era la segunda vez que le decían eso

-Pero estoy seguro que no eres una gran estrella de cine

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes - dijo el moreno - Soy un modelo que aspira a ser un famoso actor

-Eres un playboy - afirmó el castaño, le enojaba que por el hecho de cuidaba su apariencia y trataba bien a las mujeres, pensaran que era un playboy, pero después de todo esa actitud era la que lo mantenía

-Solo un poco - dijo el moreno

Ser un playboy tenía una ventaja, aunque también tenía muchos lados malos, pero disfrutar la compañía de un gay, que no se sentía atraído por el, toda su vida se la había pasado teniendo tanto hombres como mujeres detrás de él, y era extraño que ese chico sentado a su lado no sintiera ninguna atracción por él, así que tal vez por primera vez podría relajarse

-No digas nada, no quiero tener escándalos

El castaño arqueo una ceja

-Lo guardas como un secreto?, lo noté en cuanto te vi

El moreno solo lo miró y el castaño solo se mordía el labio inferior

-Te puedo acompañar parte del camino?

-Y tu auto?

-No vale la pena que lo arregle, costaría mucho, y además no creo que me paguen, deje parte del disfraz abandonado

YunHo lo pensó un momento, JunSu tenía razón, en ocasiones el castaño era insoportable, pero muy divertido

-Podemos tratar por un par de horas - dijo el moreno - pero no puedo prometerte más

Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño edificio, que se veía algo acabado, pues la pintura estaba algo descolorida, era un domingo por la tarde, pero aún así el estacionamiento estaba casi vació, pues solo había dos autos, un viejo Toyota y una camioneta con el logotipo de la tienda, en la puerta estaba el letrero de cerrado, el moreno salió del auto para ayudar al león. El castaño lo miró con molestia pues intentaba salir sano y salvo del auto sin la ayuda del moreno. Cuando el castaño entró a la tienda, YunHo vio a un hombre de cuerpo ancho recogiendo las pesas. Luego de eso, no había mucho que mirar por los alrededores, solo un montón de cajas, cuando el castaño salió con un montón de ropa en los brazos

-Al parecer la esposa del dueño se lastimo y la llevaron a la clínica, por eso no fueron a buscarme - dijo el castaño - Y para aumentar mi mala suerte, no puedo quitarme esto - dijo mirando hacia la tienda - Y no pienso dejar que es hombre me ayude a quitarme el disfraz

YunHo sonrió, ¿Quién pensaría que el hacerse pasar por un playboy, le daría tantas ventajas?, y más si ese chico ni sospechaba que le llamaba la atención

-Con gusto te ayudo

Los chicos caminaron hacia un lado del edificio, donde había se encontraban los baños, entraron y para fortuna de los dos, el lugar no estaba tan sucio, estaba … aceptable. El castaño buscaba un lugar limpio donde dejar su ropa y el moreno solo bajo la tapa del inodoro y colocó varios trozos de papel higiénico, el castaño dejo la ropa y le dio la espalda.

En ese espacio cerrado, el disfraz olía muy mal, mucho peor que el vestuario después de un partido, pero acostumbrado a ese tipo de olores no dijo nada, miró la blanca nuca del chico, metió mano entre el pelaje, buscando la cremallera, era un experto desnudando tanto a mujeres como hombres, así que no se le dificultó, hasta la cremallera se atoró , volvió a bajar y al poco tiempo se atoró nuevamente. Con dificultad, el disfraz fue dejando al descubierto la lechosa piel del chico, que mientras más la abría, mas homosexual se sentía

-Qué fue lo que me delató?, cómo supiste que era un playboy?

-No te ofendes? - preguntó él

-Solo dilo

-Bueno tienes un buen cuerpo, el tipo de cuerpo que llama la atención de las mujeres - dijo el castaño - además de un buen bronceado

-Y eso qué?, cualquiera puede tener este cuerpo con solo ir al gimnasio - dijo el moreno intentando controlar las ganas de tocar la blanca piel - y el bronceado , con solo asolearse

-Tu cabello esta a la moda, sin importar que uses te verás bien, y lo sabes

-Claro que no, por eso intento vestirme a la moda

-Claro que no - dijo burlón el castaño - Sabes que tienes el cuerpo de un dios griego, y una cara que fascina a cualquiera, y eso lo utilizas para tus conquistas ...Aunque lo dude por un momento

El moreno solo lo miró

-Llevas botas de gay

-No son botas de gay - dijo molesto el moreno - me costaron varios cientos de miles de wons

-Exacto - dijo el castaño sonriente -quien en su sano juicio pagaría tanto

El moreno había conseguido bajar la cremallera hasta la cintura logrando ver en todo su esplendor la espalda del chico, le costo una gran cantidad de autocontrol para no meter las manos y examinar al león

-Porqué tardas tanto?

-La cremallera solo se atora - dijo el moreno, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, pues el solo ver la espalda del león, lo había hecho sentir algo apretado el pantalón - si crees que puedas hacerlo solo, hazlo

-Hace calor - dijo el león

-Ya lo sé - dijo terminando de bajar la cremallera un buen tramo por debajo de la cintura, pudiendo observar el trasero del chico envuelto en un bóxer negro

En cuanto se sintió libre, el león se dio la vuelta rápidamente

-Ya puedo hacerlo yo solo

-Ni que estuviera tan interesado en ver

El león torció la boca, mientras el moreno no sabía si era una sonrisa o una mueca de fastidio

-Fuera - dijo el león

Al menos lo intentó, antes de salir el león le dio las llaves de su auto, pidiéndole que sacara las cosas de su auto. El chico se dirigió al viejo Toyota, donde encontró varias cajas de madera llenas de pintura, cajas de herramientas y un lienzo grande, guardó todo en su coche, cuando el hombre de la tienda salió para inspeccionar su Ferrari, era un hombre grotesco, tenía la barba de días y el cabello grasiento, y una mirada pervertida, y supo el porque no quería el león que el hombre lo ayudara con su disfraz

-Que gran auto, solo he visto estos autos en el cine - dijo el hombre levantando la mirada para ver al moreno, sorprendiéndose al instante - Eres Jung YunHo - gritó sorprendido - Qué haces aquí?

-Solo estoy de paso

El hombre no dejaba de sonreír, pues estaba sorprendido

-Si el señor Goo no se hubiera ido a la clínica, espera que le cuenta que Yun ha estado aquí

El moreno solo pudo sonreír

-Vi como te lesionaste - dijo el hombre - Fue en el partido contra Pohang Steelers cierto?, estas bien?

-Pues creo que si - dijo el moreno, y tal vez estaría mejor si en lugar de salir a vacacionar se hubiera quedado a fisioterapia

El hombre se dedicó a pasar toda la temporada del Seúl FC, el moreno solo asentía, algo fastidiado por la platica del hombre, deseando internamente que el león se diera prisa, pero para su mala suerte, tardo 10 minutos en aparecer, el moreno lo miro de pies a cabeza, y automáticamente pensó que se había equivocado de persona

Qué había pasado con el príncipe de cuento de hadas?, ahora parecía como el protagonista de un filme de acción, en lugar de verlo vestido de blanco y con ropa anticuada, el chico venía un una camiseta de tirantes blanca, unos jeans negros y unas botas militares. Esbelto y delicado cuerpo, justo como el moreno pensó que sería, y para su sorpresa tenía trabajado su cuerpo, pues se notaba en sus brazos. Al parecer se había estado bañando, pues olía a jabón, su cabello se miraba oscuro por la humedad y estaba pegado a las delicadas facciones de su cara.

El chico le tiró el disfraz de castor al hombre

-La cabeza y lo demás esta en donde me dejaron, esta detrás de unos arbustos, junto a un árbol

-Y qué quieres que yo haga? - preguntó el hombre con molestia

-En algo pensaras

YunHo le abrió la puerta del auto, antes de que el castaño se buscara otro problema, cuando el león subió, el hombre le tendió la mano a YunHo

-Fue genial hablar contigo, tengo que contarle al jefe que Jung YunHo estuvo aquí

-Gracias, salúdalo de mi parte

El moreno subió al auto, mientras el castaño lo miraba

-Pensé que dijiste que te llamabas U Know - dijo el león

-Uknow es mi nombre artístico - dijo el moreno - Y YunHo es mi nombre, suenan igual

-Y cómo conocía él tu nombre?

-Nos conocimos hace tiempo, traía a dos chicas colgadas de los brazos - dijo el moreno rápidamente poniéndose unas gafas oscuras Anna Karin Karlson con diseño de serpiente

-El consiguió a alguien?

-Claro que si, es muy popular

El león soltó una carcajada algo peculiar, después de eso se puso a mirar por la ventana, la risa se había ido y sus ojos se entristecieron, aquella acción hizo que el moreno se preguntara si el león ocultaba algo detrás de su fachada alegre


	2. Chapter 2

JaeJoong respiró profundamente, esperando calmarse, pero seguía asustado, miró al perfecto hombre de reojo. Era obvio que ese chico tal vez era un playboy, pero no era estrictamente heterosexual, pensaba que le había creído?. Aún cuando desprendía una sensación de masculinidad y además de su atractivo. Pero aun así, había también desprendía cierta sensación homosexual como para despertarle un gran interés. JaeJoong suponía que el moreno desde su nacimiento sabía lo atractivo que era y usaba eso para su conveniencia.

Pensaba que la traición de YooChun era lo último que necesitaba en su vida, pero ahora estaba con YunHo … Jung YunHo. Nunca pensó en subir en el auto del moreno si hubiera sabido quien era. Ver ese increíble cuerpo bronceado con el torso descubierto en grandes anuncios publicitarios de Evisu, como olvidar esos anuncios, con su hermosa y torneada espalda, también recuerda haber visto una foto de él en una revista, en el top 10 de los hombres más deseados de Corea. En la foto parecía un dios griego. No recordaba en qué equipo jugaba, pero sabía que era un hombre que se debía evitar, aunque era realista, no todos los días aparecían hombres como él. Aunque ahora era la única ayuda que tenía, pues ahora no tenía casa o dinero.

Tres días antes había descubierto que sus cuentas bancarias habían sido vaciadas. Y para aumentar su mala suerte YooChun le había quitado su dinero que tenía para emergencias, y ahora todo lo que le quedaba era la cartera con 10,000 wons

-Qué hacías en NamWon? - preguntó el castaño como si realmente estuviera interesado, pues la realidad lo único que quería era sacar información

-Buscaba un restaurante de comida rápida - dijo - pero conocer a tu novio me ha dejado sin ganas

-Ex novio … ex novio

-Hay algo que no entiendo, con solo conocerlo supe que era un perdedor, qué acaso no tienes amigos?

-Nunca he vivido en un lugar lo suficiente

-Bueno, aunque cualquiera te lo pudo haber dicho

-Depende

El moreno lo miró

-No vas a llorar, verdad?

Al castaño le tomó algo de tiempo entender

-Me contengo - dijo con sarcasmo

-No tienes que disimular, llora… esa es la vía rápida para sentirte mejor

YooChun le había roto el corazón, lo hizo enojar, aunque por otro lado no había sido él el que tomó su dinero del banco, sabía que había hecho mal al golpearlo. Tenían dos semanas saliendo cuando se dio cuenta que no era su tipo, aunque tenían muchas cosas en común, a pesar de que era algo coqueto, siempre disfrutó su compañía .

Salían juntos, iban al cine y a galerías, se interesaban en el trabajo del otro, aún cuando sabía que YooChun era algo exagerado, sus llamadas desde NamWon lo habían preocupado

-No estaba enamorado de él - dijo el castaño - Yo no me enamoro, pero éramos amigos y parecía que su locura aumentaba cada vez que hablábamos por teléfono, llegué a pensar que realmente se suicidaría, los amigos son importantes para mi, no podía quedarme allá y no hacer nada.

-Los amigos también son importantes para mi - dijo el moreno - pero si uno de ellos tiene problemas solo tomaría un vuelo o lo que sea para ayudarlo, no me mudaría

El chico sacó una pequeña pinza y recogió los cabellos que caían sobre su frente

-De todas maneras, pensaba mudarme de Seúl, aunque no quería acabar ahí

Pasaron junto al letrero que anunciaba una granja, mientras el castaño intentaba encontrar un amigo cercano que pudiera prestarle dinero, pues la mayoría de sus amigos tenían algo en común, un gran corazón y poco dinero, Después de pensar se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban casi en la misma situación que él. Miró al moreno y soltó un ligero suspiro, pues ahora dependía totalmente de un desconocido, era como volver al pasado, y odiaba sentir otra vez ese miedo.

-León, dime algo de ti

-Soy JaeJoong - dijo el castaño - Mi nombre es JaeJoong

-Esta bien

El moreno señalo con la cabeza la parte trasera del coche, y el castaño pudo notar un pequeño agujero en su oreja

-Esas pinturas - dijo el moreno - es un hobby o un trabajo?

-Trabajo - dijo el chico- Hago retratos de niños y mascotas y hasta murales

-No es difícil tener clientes yendo de un lado para otro?

-No, por lo general busco un lugar de clase alta y dejo propaganda en los buzones, normalmente funciona, aunque aquí no, en NamWon no hay barrios de clase alta

-Lo que explica el disfraz de león, y cuántos años tienes?

-26 y no miento, no puedo evitar parecer más joven

-_SG Ent_

El castaño se sobresaltó cuando escucho una voz de mujer

-_Sólo llamo para checar_ - dijo la mujer

YunHo adelantó a un tractor

-_CL shi?_

-_Soy Dara_ - dijo -_ CL esta libre hoy_

La voz provenía de los altavoces del auto

-Hola Dara shi, tanto tiempo sin hablarnos

-_Fui a visitar a mi familia, cómo te va en la carretera?_

-No me puedo quejar

-_Cuando vuelvas a Seúl, por qué no pasas por SeongNam, te invitó a comer_

-Eres muy buena conmigo

-_Es lo menos que puedo hacer para el favorito de SG Ent_

Cuando el moreno por fin dio fin a la comunicación el castaño puso los ojos en blanco

-Tienes a las chicas haciendo cola, cierto?

El moreno ignoró la pregunta

-Nunca has querido quedarte en algún lugar?, o te mudas seguido porque estas en algún programa de protección a testigos?

-Todavía hay mucho mundo por ver como para querer vivir en algún lugar, tal vez lo tenga en cuenta cuando cumpla cuarenta, tu amiga te habló de Seúl, pensé que irías a YeoSu

-Si, vivo en Seúl, pero voy a YeoSu

Y el castaño lo recordó, el moreno jugaba para Seúl FC, miró con algo de envidia el flamante coche

-No me importaría conducir

-Creo que sería demasiado para ti conducir un coche que esta en perfectas condiciones - dijo el moreno subiendo el volumen del radio donde había un programa que hablaba de famosos

Durante los siguientes kilómetros, JaeJoong se concentró en escuchar los últimos chismes de los famosos y unas que otras canciones ; y en apreciar el paisaje, pero su preocupación se lo impedía, planeó molestar al moreno, preguntándole que era lo que más le gustaban de las mujeres, pero desistió. Al final solo le preguntó si no quería cambiar de estación, pues se había cansado de escuchar esa estación

-No quiero ser grosero - dijo el moreno - Pero no

-Perdón

-No te preocupes

En la radio se escuchó Super Junior seguido de Big Bang, JaeJoong se obligó a entretenerse con la música, pues no quería que el moreno se diera cuenta que estaba desesperado. El moreno comenzó a tararear una canción de H.O.T con una voz de barítono, pero cuando volvieron las noticias de los famosos, hablando de la última película de Lee ByungHun, YunHo cambió de estación

-Vuelve a ponerla - dijo JaeJoong - Ese actor realmente es bueno, quería saber cuando se estrena. Me gusta como actúa

-A mi no

-Es como si no te gustara …- dijo el castaño pensando alguna barbaridad - Dios

-Cada quien tiene sus gustos - dijo el moreno, desvaneciendo todo encanto que pudiera tener, ahora se lo miraba distante y serio, ya no era la estrella de fútbol amable y sonriente que se hacía pasar por un modelo playboy con aspiraciones a ser una estrella de cine. Y por primera vez pensó que veía a la verdadera persona detrás de la fachada, y no le gustó. Prefería pensar que era un estúpido vanidoso, pero al parecer sólo lo último era cierto.

-Tengo hambre - dijo el moreno volviendo a ocultar esa faceta que no quería que el castaño viera - Vamos a un autoservicio, no quiero tener que pagarle a alguien para que cuide el auto

-Contratas a gente para cuidar el auto?

-La llave esta codificada así que no lo pueden robar - dijo el moreno - pero llama mucho la atención y se vuelve el blanco de vándalos

-No crees que la vida ya es demasiado complicada sin tener que contratar una niñera para el auto? - dijo el castaño

-Es duro llevar una vida de lujos - dijo el moreno, pulsando un botón del tablero, dónde alguien llamada Minzy le dio una lista de lugares donde comer en esa zona

-Cómo te dijo? - preguntó el castaño cuando termino de hablar

-Yunnie, es su forma de llamarme con cariño - dijo el moreno - varios de mis amigos me llaman de esa manera

JaeJoong señaló con el pulgar el altavoz

-Tienes a muchas mujeres a tus pies, no te sientes mal jugar con ellas?

-Lo compenso siendo un buen amigo

El moreno no cedía en su engaño, el castaño solo giró la cabeza para contemplar el paisaje, aunque el moreno aún no le había dicho que bajara del auto, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, a menos que hiciera algo que lo mantuviera interesado en tenerlo en el auto.

* * *

YunHo pago por la comida con un billete de 100,000 wons y le dijo al chico que lo atendió que se quedara con el cambio. JaeJoong aguantó sus ganas de saltar y quitarle el dinero. Ya había trabajado en lugares como ese, y sabía que las propinas siempre eran bienvenidas, pero lo que el moreno dio era demasiado.

Unos kilómetros más adelante encontraron un buen lugar para comer, bajo la sombra de dos grandes arboles. El aire se había vuelto frío, y el castaño tomó una sudadera de su pequeña maleta mientras YunHo sacaba la comida. JaeJoong no había comido desde un día antes, y el olor de la comida le había hecho agua la boca

-Aquí tienes - dijo el moreno, dándole el tazón de sopa

El castaño había pedido lo más barato del menú, el castaño sacó su billete y se lo dio al moreno

-Creo que con eso basta y sobra

El moreno miró con el ceño fruncido el billete

-Invito yo

-Siempre pago mi parte - dijo el castaño con terquedad

-No esta vez - dijo devolviéndole el billete - Pero, puedes hacerme un retrato.

-Mis dibujos valen más que 10,000 wons

-No te olvides de la gasolina

El castaño pensó que no era un mal trato. Miraba los pocos coches que llegaban a pasar por la carretera, saboreando cada gota de la sopa, el moreno dejó sus platos a un lado y sacó su celular. Miró entrecejo fruncido la pantalla, mientras checaba su correo electrónico

-Alguna mujer molestándote? - preguntó el castaño

El moreno solo lo miró sin expresión y luego negó con la cabeza

-Es la mujer que se hace cargo de mi gasa en Kanggol, siempre me tiene al corriente de todo a través de e-mails, no importa las veces que la llame, sólo me puedo comunicar con ella por e-mails, ya llevo 2 meses así, nunca he hablado con ella en persona, es algo raro

JaeJoong no podía ni imaginarse lo que se sentiría ser dueño de una casa y mucho menos tener a alguien que cuidase de ella.

-La mujer de bienes raíces me aseguro que la señora Park es muy buena, pero estoy harto de comunicarme solo por e-mail, me gustaría hablar aunque sea una sola vez por teléfono - dijo el moreno aún revisando su celular

JaeJoong quería saber más cosas de él

-Si vives en Seúl, cómo has terminado comprando una casa en …YeoSu?

-Hace tiempo fui con unos amigos de paseo a YeoSu, pensaba comprarme algo en Gwangju, pero vi ese lugar y sin dudarlo lo compré - dijo el moreno dejando su celular - Esta en medio de un bosque de bambú, es realmente hermoso, además de ser un lugar muy privado, tiene un pequeño estanque y cerca corre un rio, además de tiene un granero y cosas así, estaría genial tener animales, aunque la casa ya es algo vieja necesitaba mejorías, así que la mujer de las bienes raíces buscó a alguien que pudiera hacer el trabajo y también contrató a la señora Park para que supervisara todo

-Si tuviera una casa, yo mismo me encargaría de supervisar todo

-No puedo quejarme, tiene un gran gusto y me da grandes ideas

-Aún así, lo mejor sería estar allí

-Si, por eso he decidido ir a visitarla de sorpresa - dijo el moreno tomando nuevamente su celular, frunció el ceño y marcó un numero, segundos después la persona había contestado - Hyung, recibí tu e-mail, tengo que hacer ese anuncio de la colonia?, después de lo que sucedió con Evisu, pensé que dejaríamos de lado ese concepto - dijo el moreno mientras se alejaba - Tal vez una bebida deportiva o - pero la voz al parecer lo interrumpió, y lentamente se dibujo una sonrisa - Tanto?, lo bueno de tener una cara bonita

Lo que le haya contestado la otra persona hizo reír a YunHo, un sonido ronco y muy encantador, el moreno se apoyo en un árbol cercano, con una de sus rodillas flexionadas

-De acuerdo, tengo que colgar - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de satisfacción, guardó el celular en uno de sus bolsillos - Era mi manager

-Me encantaría tener un manager - dijo JaeJoong - Así podría hablar de mi por ahí, pero supongo que no soy el tipo de persona que interesaría a un agente

-Seguro tienes otras cualidades

-Demasiadas - dijo

YunHo retomó el camino, mientras que JaeJoong se percató de que se mordía la uña del pulgar y rápidamente alejó su mano, el moreno conducía rápido, pero no titubeaba, tal como a él también le gustaba conducir

-Dónde quieres que te deje? - preguntó el moreno

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que temía que fuera preguntada, el castaño fingió pensar

Pues las únicas ciudades grandes entre NamWon y YeoSu eran HaDong y SunCheon

-Supongo que SunCheon estará bien

YunHo lo miró, y esa mirada lo dijo todo, era una mirada de, a quién crees que estás engañando?

-Yo pensaba en el próximo pueblo

El castaño solo tragó saliva

-Pero eres el tipo de persona que le gusta la compañía, te aburrirías si viajas solo, te puedo entretener

Los ojos de YunHo bajaron a la entrepierna del chico

-Qué clase de entretenimiento te refieres exactamente?

-Juegos para viajes - dijo rápidamente - Conozco bastantes

El moreno solo soltó un bufido, mientras el castaño seguía hablando

-Además soy un gran conversador, puedo librarte de los admiradores y evitarte todas esas mujeres que andan tras de ti

Los ojos del moreno brillaron, pero el castaño no sabía si de furia o de diversión

-Lo pensaré

* * *

Para sorpresa de YunHo el león seguía con él al llegar a un hostal en HaDong. El castaño se incorporó cuando el auto entraba al estacionamiento, mientras había estado dormido YunHo había tenido tiempo para observar el cuerpo del castaño, si bien no estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con hombres, debía admitir que el cuerpo del chico se veía muy pequeño, si lo comparaba con los que había dormido .

Para el moreno era extraño estar con alguien que no le hacía ningún tipo de insinuaciones, era obvio, él mismo había dicho que era heterosexual, pero el castaño sabía que era una farsa varios pueblos atrás, aunque, el castaño había seguido con el juego.

JaeJoong se quedo con la boca abierta, pues no espero un hostal tan grande en esa pequeño lugar, eran tres pisos perfectamente iluminados, a pesar de que el moreno estaba un poco cansado con la presencia del castaño, no estaba listo para decirle adiós. En primer lugar porque esperaba que el castaño le pidiera dinero, y en segundo, después de todo, había sido una buena compañía, además no podía ignorar que había estado ideando cosas por culpa de ese chico

El moreno entro al estacionamiento

-Aquí aceptan cualquier tarjeta - dijo el moreno

El castaño apretó los labios

-No tengo tarjeta de crédito

El moreno no se sorprendió

-Hace tiempo me la quitaron - dijo - y ya no me han ofrecido otra - dijo el chico mirando la entrada del hostal - Que vas hacer con el auto?

-Supongo que pagarla a alguien para que lo cuide - dijo el moreno

-Cuánto pagaras? - preguntó curioso el castaño

-Para que quieres saber?

-Soy un artista … siempre me ha interesado la forma de comportarse del humano

-No lo sé, creo que 50,000 wons ahorita y 50,000 mañana

-Estupendo - dijo el castaño tendiendo la mano - Ya no necesitas buscar

-No vigilaras mi auto

El castaño se tensó

-Lo haré, no te apures … soy una persona de sueño ligero, si alguien se acerca, me despertaré

-Tampoco dormirás en él

-No confías en mi? - dijo molesto el castaño

-No te puedes pagar una habitación? - preguntó el moreno saliendo del auto

-No necesito tu dinero - dijo el castaño

-De verdad?

-Déjame cuidar tu auto

-Estás loco

El moreno notó que el chico intentaba obtener dinero sin perder su dignidad, e intentó ayudarlo, preguntando cuanto costaba una de sus pinturas

-Incluso sin te hago una rebaja, sería más caro que una maldita habitación y varias comidas - dijo el chico -Tu muy bien sabes que saldrás ganando, mañana comienzo con tu retrato

El moreno sonrió internamente, pues lo último que necesitaba era otro retrato, aunque cierta idea de lo que necesitaba se le vino a la mente

-Inicia ahora - dijo el moreno

-Ahora?, ya es tarde

-Apenas son las diez - dijo el moreno

Pues entre ellos dos, solo podía haber un capitán, y ese era él

El castaño hablo entre dientes y sacó sus cosas del auto, mientras el moreno sacaba su maleta. El moreno hizo un acuerdo con el guardia de seguridad del lugar para cuidar de su auto mientras el castaño seguía quejándose entre dientes. El león caminó a lado del moreno hasta llegar al lobby del hostal, el castaño se sorprendió al ver mucha gente en el bar y fue cuando el recepcionista le menciono que era uno de los únicos bares del pueblo. YunHo observó que a su paso se robaba las miradas, tenía la esperanza que no lo reconocieran, pues varias mujeres se lo comían con los ojos. Maldecía la campaña con Evisu. El castaño le dio un codazo, llamando la atención, señalándole a un par de hombres en el bar

-Admiradores - dijo el chico mientras los hombres si dirigían hacia ellos. Eran hombres ya maduros - Ha trabajar se ha dicho - dijo el león - Yo me hago cargo

-No, tu no harás nada

-Hola - dijo uno de los hombres tendiendo la mano hacia el moreno- No quiero molestar, pero mi amigo y yo apostamos a que eras Jung YunHo

Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir una palabra, el león se interpuso entre el hombre y el moreno, y lo último que supo fue que el león comenzó habar con acento extranjero, que más bien sonaba a un coreano mal hablado

-Oh … ese hom...bre es … muy famoso aquí, si? - dijo el chico asintiendo - Mi marido - dijo el castaño tomando al moreno - su coreano es … feo … mucho feo ...no entender … pero yo si entender … desde que llegar muchos confundir … pensar que mi marido es ese hombre … mi marido no ser famoso en Corea, pero en donde vivir es muy famoso … ammn … como decir? … por-no-gra-fo

YunHo sentía que su algo se atoraba en su garganta

El castaño frunció el ceño

-Decir bien? … hacer películas sucias

YunHo había cambiado tantas veces de identidad que ya había perdido la cuenta, lo pensó un poco y termino aceptando que el león se había esforzado por decir esa mentira - algo exagerada - pero al fin y al cabo era una ayuda, así que siguió el juego del chico

Había dejado sin hablas a los admiradores, que no sabían como alejarse

-Este … bueno … lo sentimos … nosotros

-Estar bien - dijo el castaño - Ocurrir todo el tiempo

Los hombres se alejaron con incomodidad

El león sonreía orgulloso por su trabajo

-Cómo es que tengo tanto talento? … estas feliz que esté aquí cierto?

No cabía duda que el león era muy creativo, pero su identidad sería descubierta después de entregar la tarjeta de crédito

-Deme su mejor habitación - dijo el moreno - Y una habitación pequeña para el loco de mi acompañante, si no hay, bastara con un armario

Al parecer e hombre era muy profesional, pues no había reaccionado ante lo dicho

-Lo siento señor , esa habitación ya esta ocupada

-No tenemos la mejor habitación? - preguntó el castaño - Cómo puede haber tanta maldad en este mundo?

El hombre tenía la mirada fija en el monitor

-Hay dos habitaciones, una esta en perfectas condiciones, pero la otra …

-Esta bien, a él no le importa eso … mientras no haya ningún cuerpo ensangrentado. Los actores porno pueden dormir en donde sea … en donde sea

El hombre tal vez estaba divirtiéndose, pero por el exterior no había ningún cambio

-Haremos un descuento - dijo el recepcionista mientras el castaño se metía en la conversación

-Todo lo contrario, cóbrele el doble, si no lo hace se sentirá ofendido - dijo el castaño

El moreno miró molesto al castaño, después de haber arreglado todo los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación por unas angostas escaleras, cuando comenzaron a subir el castaño lo miró con inocencia

-También sabían tu nombre … woah, no me digas que también ellos van a las fiestas a las que vas?

Siguió subiendo

-Soy un jugador de fútbol y ese es mi nombre - dijo el moreno - pero solo juego media jornada, hasta conseguir un buen papel en el cine

El león fingió estar sorprendido

-Cómo se juega media jornada? - preguntó el castaño

-No sabes mucho de deporte cierto?

-Bueno me sorprende, es obvio que eres un metrosexual por tu ropa, y que juegues fútbol - decía el castaño

-Hay muchos jugadores que se preocupan por su apariencia

-Pero la mayoría se ven muy mal, sus cortes son horribles

El moreno solo rodó los ojos

-También vi que tenías las orejas perforadas

-Es historia antigua

-Querías presumir tu dinero

-Claro

-Los sigues usando? - preguntó el castaño

-Solo si me siento triste y necesito atención

Los chicos llegaron al piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, estaban una a lado de la otra, el moreno abrió la primera puerta y esa era la que estaba en condiciones, aunque olía mucho a cigarro

-Por lo general me juego por la habitación, pero tu pagas, así que es tuya

-Ya que insistes - dijo con sarcasmo el moreno

El castaño intentó evitar el asunto pendiente

-Necesito más luz para trabajar - dijo el chico con una sonrisa - Mañana te veo

-Te da miedo estar solo conmigo - dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-A decir verdad, si, dime que pasaría si me interpongo entre tu vanidad y necesidad de verte en el espejo? … de seguro me golpearías

El moreno sonrió

-Te veo en media hora

Apneas entró a la habitación y encendió la televisión, cambiando de canal, para ver un programa de deportes, se quitó las botas abrió su maleta. El moreno tenía tantos dibujos, retratos y fotos que no sabía que hacer con todos ellos, pero despejo eso de su mente. Se acercó al minibar, tomó una cerveza y una bolsa de botanas. Recordaba que su manager siempre le decía que tenía que mostrar glamour, cosa que siempre le molestaba.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, había un comercial, el moreno soltó un suspiro. Otro hotel, el moreno tenía dos departamentos en Seúl uno cerca de las oficinas del equipo y otro del otro lado del rio Han. Creció en varios internados, así que ningún lugar lo consideraba como su hogar "Gracias, mamá"

La antigua granja de Kanggol , tenía una larga historia, era justo lo que necesitaba. Aun cuando el moreno no se consideraba alguien impulsivo dudó en comprar la granja, pues era extraño tener una casa, un lugar en el que podría establecerse, aún cuando nunca lo pensó … miraba la casa como una casa para pasar sus vacaciones, y si no le gustaba, la podía vender.

Escucho el agua de la ducha en la habitación de a lado. En la televisión salió un anunció sobre el próximo programa, dónde hablarían de Lee ByungHun y su novia. El moreno rápidamente silenció el televisor

Deseaba tener al león desnudo, el no haber estado nunca con alguien como él, lo hacían estar más interesado. Recordó que había dejado ese tipo de relaciones de una noche. No le gustaba la idea de acabar como su madre; alguien que se la pasaba drogada, hasta olvidar que tenía un hijo; limitándose a tener relaciones cortas. Pero ahora estaba a punto de violar la regla principal, y no se sentía mal. Pues el león no era un admirador, aunque llevaban solo un día juntos, y a pesar de la forma de ser del león … se podría decir que tenían una relación. Compartieron conversaciones interesantes, además de compartir comidas, tenían gustos similares. Y lo más importante, el león no amenazaba su soltería.

Cuando los comerciales terminaron, llamaron a su puerta.

-Estoy desnudo - gritó el moreno

-Mejor, hace mucho que no pinto a un adulto desnudo - dijo el león del otro lado de la puerta - Me serviría de practica

El moreno solo sonrío y se enderezó

-No lo tomes a mal, pero la idea de estar desnudo frente a otro hombre es algo … desagradable

-Soy un profesional - dijo el león todavía afuera de la habitación- Imagina que soy tu médico, puedes taparte ahí abajo si te sientes incómodo

YunHo sonrió

-O, podemos esperar hasta mañana, hasta que te hagas a la idea

El moreno dio un trago a la cerveza

-Esta bien, me pondré algo - dijo el moreno desabrochándose los botones de la camisa, mientras miraba por un instante el televisor antes de apagarlo, levantarse de la cama y abrir la puerta


	3. Chapter 3

La falta de moda del león también iba hacia la ropa de dormir, vestía un pantalón deportivo negro y una playera holgada de color negro, que no tenían nada de seductor, tal vez solo el misterio de saber que se ocultaba debajo de toda esa ropa. El moreno se hizo a un lado para que el chico entrara. Olía solo a jabón, en lugar de una colonia. YunHo se dirigió al minibar

-Quieres beber algo?

El chico lo miro sorprendido

-No me digas que tú eres uno de los que usa esa cosa?

El moreno no sabía a lo que se refería, pero por si acaso se miró la entrepierna

El castaño dirigió la mirada al minibar. Dejo caer el cuaderno de dibujo y se acercó antes que el moreno al minibar, tomó la lista de precios

-Mira esto - dijo sorprendido - 3000 wons por una botella de agua, 3600 por un chocolate … Un chocolate!

-Estas pagando algo más que el chocolate - dijo el moreno - Pagas por comerlo justo cuando quieres

El castaño vio la bolsa de botanas sobre la mesa y no se pudo contener, rápidamente revisó la lista

-8500 wons. 8500 wons! … cómo te atreves?

-Quieres una bolsa antes de hiperventilarte?

-Deberías cuidar tus gastos - dijo el castaño - Acaso estas loco?

-Es raro que diga esto - dijo el moreno - Pero soy rico … y salvo que hubiera un colapso en la economía, siempre lo sería

-No me importa lo rico que seas, 8500 wons por una pequeña bolsa de botanas es demasiado

Los problemas económicos de león eran serios, pero eso no quería decir que el moreno tuviera que reprimirse de comprar lo que quisiera

-Vino o cerveza - dijo el moreno - Elige o elegiré por ti, de cualquier manera, voy abrir una botella

El castaño miraba la lista de precios

-Si me das los 7200 wons fingiré que tomo una cerveza

El moreno tomo de los hombros al castaño y lo movió a un lado para poder acercarse al minibar

-No mires si es demasiado doloroso para ti

JaeJoong rápidamente levantó su cuaderno y se sentó al otro lado de la habitación

-Hay mucha gente muriendo de hambre

-No seas aguafiestas

El castaño no muy convencido aceptó la cerveza. Para suerte para YunHo, solo había una silla en la habitación, lo que le daba una excusa perfecta para recostarse en la cama

-Dibújame como quieras

Esperaba que el castaño le pidiera que se desnudara, pero no lo hizo

-Ponte cómodo - dijo el castaño, dejando la cerveza a lado de la silla, apoyó el tobillo en la rodillo y tomó el cuaderno. Lucía nervioso

YunHo se apoyó en un codo y terminó de desabotonarse la camisa. Había posado para bastantes fotos de ese estilo en la campaña de Evisu, y sabía lo que le gustaba a las personas; seguía sin comprender cómo podían preferir una foto de él con solo un pantalón y en una ocasión solo un boxer.

Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre la mejilla del león mientras miraba fijamente su cuaderno. YunHo se abrió la camisa lo suficiente para dejar a la vista los músculos que llevaba desarrollando más de 9 años de duro trabajo.

-Realmente - dijo el moreno - No juego con las mujeres … yo soy

-Cielo, no tienes que disimular conmigo

-Lo cierto es que … - dijo mientras deslizaba su pulgar a la altura de su cadera, bajando un poco los jeans - Realmente, no es fácil ser famoso, así que en ocasiones recurro a medidas extremas para ocultarlo. Pero no he hecho nada de lo que me pueda avergonzar … Tienes buena luz?

El pelinegro seguía dibujando

-Cuando encuentres a la mujer adecuada, ya no te sentirás confundido ante tu sexualidad, el amor verdadero es poderoso

El moreno notó que el castaño quería seguir jugando, cambió de táctica

-Y eso es lo que sentías por YooChun?

-Amor verdadero, no… Nací sin amor para dar… pero puedo ofrecer mi amistad. Te puedes mover al otro lado?

_Y quedar frente a la pared, de ninguna manera -_ pensó el moreno

-Estoy un poco lastimado - dijo el moreno doblando la rodilla - Entonces todo lo que le decías a YooChun eran puras tonterías?

-Mira, Dr. Corazón, trato de concentrarme

-Entonces no eran tonterías - dijo el moreno, mientras el castaño seguía sin mirarlo - Yo me he enamorad demasiadas veces, pero todas ellas antes de cumplir 16, pero bueno…

-De seguro que ha habido alguien desde entonces

-Bueno, de hecho no.

-¿Por qué echar raíces cuando el mundo está a tus pies, no?

-Me está dando un calambre- dijo el moreno - ¿Te importa que me estiro?

No espero respuesta, tomando su tiempo antes de levantarse, se estiró un poco, contrayendo el abdomen, lo que hizo caer los jeans, lo suficiente para revelar la parte superior de sus boxers

El castaño se obligaba a mantener la vista en el cuaderno

Tal vez cometió un error al mencionar a YooChun, pero no podía comprender que alguien el carácter del león se sintiera atraído por ese imbécil. Colocó sus manos en las caderas, apartando a propósito la camisa para poder exhibir sus pectorales. Comenzaba a sentirse como un stripper, pero al final el castaño levantó la mirada. Los pantalones se bajaron un poco más y el cuaderno cayó al suelo. El chico se agachó para recogerlo y se golpeó con el brazo de la silla. Estaba claro que el león necesitaba algo más de tiempo para hacerse a la idea de dejarlo explorar su cuerpo.

-Me daré una ducha - dijo el moreno

El castaño dejó el cuaderno en sus piernas mientras con una mano se echaba aire.

* * *

La puerta del baño se cerró, JaeJoong gimió y dejó caer su pie a la alfombra.

_Debería haber fingido que tenia dolor de cabeza, o lepra… o algo para poder escapar de la habitación. Porqué no me ayudaron un par de viejitos?, o uno hombre dulce y sensible con los que se sentía cómodo -_ pensó el castaño

Escucho el agua de la ducha, y se imaginó resbalado sobre ese cuerpo , sabía que el moreno estaba acostumbrado a utilizar su cuerpo como un arma, y como no había nadie cerca, él era a quien tenía en la mira. Pero con hombres tan lujuriosos como el moreno, sabía que tenía que mantener la distancia.

Dio un trago a la cerveza y se recordó que Kim JaeJoong no huía, jamás. Por fuera lucía frágil, como si cualquier brisa pudiera tumbarlo, pero él era fuerte y eso era lo que importaba. Así era como había sobrevivido a una infancia con un hogar que continuamente cambiaba.

Había sido un día horrible, y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Aquellos recuerdos de las únicas personas que miraba con su familia, la pareja, amigos de su madre, le decían que tenía que tenía que mudarse, recordar que había vivido con ellos por un año, en aquel momento el lugar en el que permaneció por más tiempo, se estaba acostumbrando a estar a lado de esa pareja, pensó que viviría con ellos para siempre, pero ahora ellos tendrían un bebé, y ya no había lugar para él. Recordaba el como les pedía que lo dejaran quedarse, que el ayudaría a cuidar del bebé, pero la decisión estaba tomada, tendría que mudarse a la casa de una amiga de su madre, la cual lo cuidaría.

Y así comenzó su vida, ir de un lado a otro, siendo cuidado por infinidad de personas, de las cuales siempre le dolía separarse, pero al paso del tiempo y de las personas, el dolor se iba aminorando, hasta ya no sentir nada al separarse de las personas que lo habían cuidad por un corto periodo de tiempo

JaeJoong miró la cama. YunHo estaba excitado y esperaba que él le solucionara el problema, pero el moreno no sabía cuán grande era su aversión a las relaciones de una noche. En la universidad había observado a sus amigos, que se acostaban con todo lo que se moviera, y como habían acabado. Además de todas esas personas que lo cuidaron. Si excluía a YooChun, algo que no hacía, solo había tenido dos parejas, dos artistas, dos hombres que habían dejado que fuera él que se hiciera cargo de todo.

La puerta del baño se abrió. El castaño sabía que tenía que actuar con cautela a la hora de tratar con el moreno, si no quería que lo dejara tirado a mitad del camino. Por desgracia, el actuar con cautela no era lo suyo.

El moreno salió del cuarto de baño con la toalla enredada en las caderas. Parecía un dios romano, que se hubiera tomado un respiro en mitad de una orgía mientras esperaba que le enviaran al siguiente virgen. Pero cuando la luz le dio de lleno, el castaño apretó el cuaderno. No era un dios romano, esculpido en mármol, tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero, fuerte, poderoso y preparado para la batalla.

YunHo se dio cuenta que el castaño lo miraba detenidamente, también cicatriz de su rodilla

-Un marido celoso

El castaño no creyó nada

-Los peligros del pecado

-Hablando de pecado - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa seductora - He estado pensando … se hace tarde y somos dos desconocidos solitarios con una cama confortable y no veo mejor manera de entretenernos que hacer uso de ella.

Había dejado de lado la sutileza para lanzarse directo a la meta. Su hermosa cara y su estatus de deportista le daban demasiada seguridad. El castaño lo sabía, pero él no era como las otras personas. El moreno se acercó más, olía a jabón y a sexo. Pensó en jugar a que el chico era heterosexual, pero, para que molestarse? Podía poner excusa de tener un dolor de cabeza y salir de la habitación, o podía hacer lo que siempre hacía. Enfrentarse. El castaño se levantó

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Yunnie - dijo el castaño - No te importa que te llame Yunnie, cierto?

-De hecho …

-Eres guapísimo, sexy y tienes un cuerpo que tienta a cualquiera. Tienes más encantó del que debería tener ninguna persona. Tienes gustos grandiosos, además de que eres acaudalado y simpático … - dijo el castaño - No creas que no me he dado cuenta, pero a decir verdad es que … no me llamas la atención de esa manera

El moreno frunció el ceño

-No te llamó la atención de esa manera?

El castaño puso una cara de pena

-No es tu culpa … es mía

El moreno lo miró asombrado, no se le podía culpar. Era indudable que el moreno también había usado esa frase "no eres tu, soy yo", una innumerable cantidad de veces, y debía ser extraño que alguien empleara esa misma táctica con él.

-Estas bromeando, cierto?

-No bromeo, me siento más cómodo con personas como YooChun, y no tengo la intención de cometer más errores, si duermo contigo … y tienes que creerme, llevo hora y horas pensándolo …

-Nos conocemos solo hace ocho horas

-No soy una mujer, y como hombre, no soy atractivo, si tuviéramos algo, sabría que solo me estás usando, porque soy el único que tienes a tu alrededor, y eso … me haría sentirme muy mal, no quiero deprimirme, y también estoy harto de tener que ir al psicólogo cada vez que eso me pasa

YunHo solo sonrió

-Alguna otra cosa?

El castaño tomó su cuaderno y su cerveza

-Es todo … eres un hombre que vive para que lo adoren, y yo no sirvo para eso

-Quien ha dicho que no eres atractivo?

-Eso no importa. Tengo una excelente personalidad y si añadimos belleza, sería demasiado - dijo el castaño - No había pensado en eso desde hace mucho

-Esta bien - dijo divertido el moreno

El castaño más relajado, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Mira el lado bueno de todo esto, te has escapado por los pelos - dijo el castaño

-Lo que pienso es que estoy algo … caliente

-Por eso en las habitaciones de hotel, tienen televisión por cable, lo más seguro es que encuentres algún canal porno - dijo el castaño cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Soltó un gran suspiro. Sabía que tenía que ir un paso delante de YunHo para estar alejado de él, pero conseguirlo hasta llegar a su destino no sería fácil, y saber lo que haría una vez que llegara tampoco sería algo fácil.

* * *

El león se desveló toda la noche, pues ya tenía el dibujo listo al día siguiente. Esperó hasta que hicieron una parada en un pueblo para dárselo. YunHo miró fijamente el dibujo, pensando que no era extraño que el chico estuviera en la ruina

El león contuvo un bostezo

-Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo, hubiera usado otra técnica

El moreno miraba asombrado el dibujo, había dibujado su cara, pero sus rasgos estaban distorsionados, sus ojos demasiado separados, la línea de cabello estaba demasiado atrás, dejando lugar a una frente prominente, y le había puesto varios kilos de más. Lo peor de todo el dibujo, era que su nariz lucía, como si hubiera sido aplastada contra la cara. Rara vez se quedaba sin palabras, pero el dibujo lo dejó tan impresionado, que no tenía nada que decir.

El castaño le dio una mordida al pan

-No te gusto, verdad?, como habría sido tu vida si ésa fuera tu cara de verdad

Fue cuando el moreno se dio cuenta que quizás el león lo había mal a propósito, aunque parecía más pensativo que satisfecho

-No hago muchos experimentos - dijo - Fuiste el modelo perfecto

-Me alegro serte útil - dijo el moreno sin muchos ánimos

-Claro que, hice otro - dijo sacando un dibujo de la carpeta, y se lo tiró encima de la mesa, donde aterrizó a lado de su desayuno a medio comer.

En ese dibujo aparecía en la cama, con una rodilla doblada, la camisa abierta y el pecho descubierto, exactamente como había posado para ella

-Precioso, como se esperaba - dijo el castaño - Pero aburrido, no piensas igual?

No sólo era aburrido, sino vulgar, y su expresión además de calculadora era arrogante. Parecía como si hubiera visto a través de él, y a YunHo no le gustó eso. Todavía le costaba creer que el castaño lo hubiera rechazado, acaso había perdido su habilidad?, o quizás se trataba de que nunca había tenido que hacer eso antes?, las mujeres y hombres siempre llegaban solos y se abrían de brazos y piernas, nunca había dado el primer paso.

Miró el dibujo que mostraba su cara deformada, comenzando a preguntarse como habría sido su vida si hubiera nacido así, definitivamente no sería la imagen de Evisu, eso era seguro, incluso de niño siempre había conseguido cosas gracias a su aspecto. Eso siempre lo sospecho, pero ahora ese dibujo era la prueba patente de que las cosas que consiguió muchas de ellas eran gracias a su aspecto.

El castaño miraba al moreno, que tenía la mirada perdida en el dibujo

-No te gusta?... Debí haber imaginado que no lo entenderías, pero no importa - dijo el castaño quitándole el dibujo

El moreno rápidamente se lo quito

-Me sorprendió - dijo el moreno - No creo que sea digno de ser mostrado, pero tampoco está tan mal, creo que me gusta

El castaño lo miró intentando averiguar si decía la verdad. Mientras que el moreno sentía una gran curiosidad ante la extraña personalidad del castaño

-No me has dicho nada de ti - dijo él

El castaño dio una probada a su comida, pensando que decirle

-Me crie en muchos lugares

-Mira león, dudo que nos volvamos a ver, puedes contarme toda tu historia

-Me llamo JaeJoong, deja de llamarme león, además siempre hay que dar para recibir - dijo el castaño con la mirada fija el moreno - Cuéntame tus secretos y yo te contare los míos

-Pues que puedo decir de mi- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa - Además de lo obvio, soy demasiado guapo, soy muy famoso y tengo mucho dinero, la vida no ha sido buena conmigo

El moreno pensó que el chico se reiría, pero a cambió recibió una mirada severa por parte de él

-Sigues tu - dijo el moreno un poco incómodo

El castaño miró hacia la carretera, tomándose su tiempo para hablar, el moreno sabía que estaba pensando en qué contar

-Se puede decir que tengo una madre - dijo el castaño aún con la mirada perdida en la carretera - pero nunca hemos sido muy cercanos, no es que tenga una mala relación con ella, pero ella siempre ha sido … cómo debería decirlo?... Un espíritu libre?

-Tiene problemas con …. - dijo el moreno haciendo el ademán de fumar

-Siempre le ha gustado viajar y ayudar gente - dijo el castaño con un poco de molestia - Se puede decir que es activista

-Oh, de esas personas - dijo el moreno

-Ha viajado por muchas partes de Corea y de Japón, ayudando a la gente

-Oh, es muy dedicada

-Si

El moreno miró serio al castaño

-Estoy impresionado - dijo el moreno - que ayude a tanta gente … y tu padre?

-Él murió antes de que yo naciera, tuvo un accidente en el trabajo - dijo el castaño - o al menos eso me decía mi madre

El moreno miraba al chico, preguntándose como es qué tenían tantas cosas en común

-Entonces, si tu madre ayudaba a la gente, y tu padre falleció … quién te cuido? - preguntó curioso el moreno

-Diferentes amistades de mi madre - dijo el chico

-Debió haber sido muy triste

-No tanto, conocí gente algo peculiar, nunca abusaron de mi o me golpearon, incluso llegue a vivir en un templo, aunque tener de compañía a un monje en ocasiones no me llenaba de felicidad, pero gracias a todos aprendí cosas que muchos no conocen

-Cómo que cosas?

-Bueno, se japonés y un poco de mandarín, se tocar el piano, y soy un cocinero fuera de serie, te apuesto a que no me puedes superar

El moreno miraba al chico, él también sabía japonés y tenía muchas otras habilidades, pero decidió seguir la corriente

-Metí cuatro goles a los Jeju United en una final

-Supongo que hiciste emocionarse a todos tus fans

Al león le gustaba burlarse del moreno, pero lo hacía tan abiertamente, que no le molestaba, algo extraño.

-Con tanto cambio, debió ser difícil la escuela

-No, cuando siempre eres el nuevo, acabas desarrollando ciertas habilidades

-Te creo - dijo el moreno, ahora sabiendo como se había creado la personalidad del castaño - Fuiste a la universidad?

-A una pequeña especializada en arte, tenía beca, pero lo dejé después de algún tiempo, aunque ese fue el lugar dónde he estado por más tiempo

-Porque lo dejaste?

-Me gusta viajar, nací para ser un vago, cariño

El moreno dudaba que el león fuera así, y ahora sabía que si hubiera sido de la manera normal, probablemente estaría casado y con hijos, o probablemente con una pareja que le diera más estabilidad que los perdedores con los que salía

El moreno sacó tres billetes de 10000 y los dejó en la mesa, levantándose, el castaño lo miró sorprendido

-Por dos cafés y dos piezas de pan, y uno de ellos que no ha sido terminado - dijo sorprendido el castaño

-Cómetelo tú si quieres

El castaño rápidamente tomo el pan, mientras subían al auto, el castaño se dio cuenta que había salido ganando, pues por un par de dibujos, el había obtenido, una noche en un hostal, y varias comidas, extrañamente la suerte estaba de su lado

* * *

A medida que pasaba el día, YunHo notó que el león estaba algo inquieto, cuando se detuvo en una gasolinera, el chico salió rápidamente al baño, dejando en el auto la mochila. Mientras llegaban el depósito, YunHo no dudo en registrar la mochila, no le dio importancia al celular y un par de cuadernos, fue directo a la cartera, tenía su identificación, en la cual el moreno notó que el chico no había mentido con respecto a su edad y que según la identificación el chico vivía en Gongju, también tenía una tarjeta del banco y un billete de 10 000 wons y la fotografía de una mujer mayor, de piel blanca y cabello negro, tenía los mismos rasgos delicados y delgados que el león, esa debía ser la madre. Encontró dos cartillas de cuentas bancarias, una con 400 000 wons y la otra con mucho mas, el moreno se preguntaba, entonces porqué actuaba como si estuviera en la ruina.

El castaño regresó al auto, mientras el moreno guardó todo en la mochila, la cerro y se la dio

-Buscaba un dulce

-En mi cartera?

-Estas loco, quien traería dulces en su cartera?

-Revisabas mi bolso - dijo el castaño, dándose cuenta que no le molestaba el que revisara una mochila, el problema era que era su mochila

-Prada hace bolsos - dijo el moreno mientras arrancaba, alejándose de la gasolinera - Gucci hace bolsos, eso que tu llevas parece una de esas mochilas que te regalan cuando compras algo

El castaño miraba indignado al moreno

-No puedo creer que revisaras mi bolso

-Y yo no puedo creer que te page la habitación cuando tienes dinero

El castaño no dijo nada, miró por la ventana. Su pequeña estatura, al menos pequeña para el moreno, su estrecha cintura, mirándose frágil, el moreno debió sentirse mal, pero no lo hizo

-Alguien vació mis cuentas hace tres días - dijo el chico con tristeza - Por eso estoy en la ruina

-No me digas, fue YooChun, ese perdedor

El chico se llevó la mano a la nuca

-Si YooChun

El castaño mintió, JaeJoong no había mencionado nada sobre las cuentas cuando peleo con YooChun, pero por la expresión de su cara, estaba claro que alguien le había robado, el león necesitaba algo más que transporte, necesitaba dinero.

YunHo se sentía orgulloso de ser alguien generoso. Trataba a las personas con las que salía como sí fueran de la aristocracia, les daba grandiosos regalos cuando terminaba su relación. Nunca fue infiel, era un amante desinteresado, pero la forma de ser de JaeJoong reprimía su tendencia natural a abrir su cartera, le dirigió una mirada a su cabello y a su ropa, no era una persona imponente, y bajo circunstancias normales ni se abría fijado, pero la noche anterior, él no había caído en sus seducciones y ahí era donde el juego iniciaba.

-Qué vas hacer?

-Bueno - dijo el castaño mordiéndose el labio inferior - No conozco a nadie en SunCheon, pero tengo un compañero de universidad que vive en YeoSu, ya que vas para allá…

-Quieres que te lleve a YeoSu? - preguntó asombrado el moreno, como si le hubiera pedido que le regalara el auto

-Si no te importa

Y no le importaba, pero tenía que hacerse un poco difícil

-No lo sé, hasta YeoSu? - dijo el - Tendría que pagarte las comidas y otra habitación. A menos que …

-No me pienso acostar contigo - dijo rápidamente el castaño

El moreno sonrió

-Solo piensas en sexo? - dijo el moreno - no quiero lastimar tus sentimientos, pero, a decir verdad, te ves algo desesperado

El moreno puso el anzuelo, pero el castaño no lo mordió, el castaño se puso unas gafas oscuras

-Tu solo conduce y sigue tan atractivo como siempre - dijo el castaño, evitando mirarlo - No hay necesidad de que te destroces la cabeza intentando conversar conmigo

El moreno sonrió ligeramente, pues el castaño era la primera persona que se negaba tanto a él

-Verás, JaeJoong - dijo el moreno - Además de ser realmente atractivo, soy una persona de negocios, con lo cual espero tener alguna ganancia entre tanta inversión

El moreno disfrutaba para sus adentros la situación en la que estaban

-Tienes un retrato original hecho por Kim JaeJoong - dijo el castaño - También tienes a la persona perfecta para cuidar de tu auto, y un guardaespaldas para alejar a todos tus admiradores , creo que debería cobrarte, si eso hare, 200 000 wons hasta YeoSu

Antes de que el moreno dijera algo, el altavoz los interrumpió

-_Hola Yunnie -_ dijo la voz_- Soy Dara_

El castaño se acercó al micrófono

-Oh, Yunnie, estas tan duro - dijo con una voz sensual

Hubo un silencio, mientras el moreno lo miraba furioso

-Lo siento Dara shi - dijo el moreno - No puedo hablar, estoy escuchado un audiolibro, y están a punto de matar a alguien

El castaño bajo sus gafas, mientras el moreno desconectaba la conexión, el castaño no podía dejar de sonreír

-Lo siento, estaba algo aburrido

El moreno arqueó la ceja, sabía que lo tenía en sus manos, pero el castaño se negaba. El moreno subió el volumen de la radio, mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción, JaeJoong a cambio parecía perdido en el paisaje de la carretera, ni siquiera reacciono cuando el moreno cambió de estación en cuanto se comenzó a hablar de Lee ByungHun

* * *

JaeJoong apenas escuchaba la radio, se sentía tan extraño con YunHo, que sentía que podían estar en dos mundos diferentes. El truco era que el moreno no se diera cuenta que él ya lo sabía. Se preguntaba que pensaría sobre lo de YooChun y las cuentas bancarias. No mostro reacción alguna, así que era difícil saber que pensaba esa pequeña cabeza, pero él no podía admitir que fue su madre la que tomó el dinero

Ella era la única persona que tenía, así que era normal que pusiera las cuentas a nombre de los dos. Su madre sería la última persona que fuera capaz de robarle, siempre fue feliz con su modesto modo de vida, solo una crisis haría que ella hiciera algo como eso.

JaeJoong lo notó hace tres días, cuando intentó usar la tarjeta en un cajero automático, su madre le dejo un mensaje en el correo de voz, diciéndole que había tomado el dinero, que le explicaría todo cuando tuviera tiempo, pidiéndole perdón al final del mensaje.

El castaño miraba la ventana, se sentía indefenso, como cuando era un niño, el dinero era lo único que lo hacia sentir seguro, sabía que tendría solución, pero ahora con solo 10 000 wons en la cartera, como iniciaría su vida, tal vez ni podría pagarse los folletos para nuevos trabajo, se sentiría mejor si le reclamara a su madre?, pero como se comunicaría con ella, si la pasaba de un lado a otro y sin celular, porque según su forma de pensar, eso no era para las personas como ella.

JaeJoong miró a YunHo, el hombre era irresistible, y para el moreno era una forma de vida, el ser irresistible. Lo necesitaba en ese momento, y aunque no haber caído a sus pies fuera algo a su favor, era muy débil, pues tenía que hacer algo para mantenerlo interesado y al mismo tiempo no perder la ropa hasta llegar a YeoSu

El auto se volvió a detener al medio día, YunHo observaba al castaño llamar por su celular, mientras tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa del pequeño restaurante donde habían decidido comer. Después de comer el castaño le había dicho que llamaría a su amigo en YeoSu para ponerse de acuerdo, pero al terminar la llamada y azotar el teléfono contra la mesa, sabía que no eran buenas noticias, pero para el moreno si lo eran, pues sabía que el juego continuaba

-Todo bien? - preguntó el moreno mientras salía del pequeño restaurante después de pagar

-Si - dijo el castaño , se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y miró al moreno - Bueno, un ligero problema, pero no tiene importancia, lo puedo resolver

-Como lo has hecho hasta ahora?

-Podrías estar de mi lado, de vez en cuando - abrió la puerta del auto y lo miro antes de subir - Tiene el teléfono desconectado, al parecer se mudó y no me avisó

El moreno sonrió, pues tenía una nueva oportunidad, no podía creer cuan emocionado estaba al tener al castaño a su merced

-Lo lamento - dijo el moreno - Qué vas hacer?

-Ya pensaré en algo

Cuando retomo el camino de la carretera, pensó que era una desgracia que la señora Park no respondiera el teléfono, o le habría dicho que iba de camino a Kanggol y llevaba su primer invitado

-He pensado en todos tus problemas, JaeJoong - dijo el moreno mientras aceleraba - Esto es lo que he pensado …


End file.
